Prisoner to the moon
by Ariana-Mystic Moon Dreamer
Summary: Ariana gets fixed up wth a date who turns out to be Remus, She knows nothing about his secret which leads to a tragic ending. Romulous, the brother of Remus is involved.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

**_Prisoner of the moon_**

**_Ever truly concidered the sad life of a werewolf? Or are you too busy shunning them for their monstrous claws and fangs? _**

**_A secret too painful to tell. A silence that becomes your close friend. You are soon seperated from the human race despite the fact that you are human yourself. And if not human.. why possess the same needs and emotions of one? Tis a feeling you can only understand when you expirience it. But to have your form controlled by the moon... you soon feel even the moon has a personality that hates you._**

**_Sirius may have been the prisoner of Azkaban. But Remus is, and forever will be a .. prisoner to the full moon._**

_This story has a tender blend of romance, tragedy, and a hint of horror. I hope you enjoy it, because my job is not to get reviews. My joy is more to entertain you. and to know that you enjoyed and endulged in a wonderful story._

_**Note to Reader: **Mind you. I have yet to think of an ending to this story. I've only got half of it going on.. i simply do not wish to place story under construction here for i've already one awaiting for its attendance. But when i do accomplish the ending, i hope to know you'll come back! ;-)_

_Thanks._


	2. The first night

_**Prisoner of the full moon**_

****

_**Chapter One. **_

_A cold breeze gently brushed the moonlit grass as an omnios presence drew  near. The forest bushes rustled against each other as something ran through them. Near this forest, stood a one story house. Where a sleeping young lady tossed and turned all night in her bedroom until she finally threw herself upward into a sitting possition. Heaving quite rapidly as she put her hand to her chest. she looked out her open window, and watched the ghostly white curtains gently raise from the drift that flowed through her window. Crawling out of bed, she headed toward it and gently pulled the window shut. What an odd night, she thought. It's the third time she's had that same nightmare. Or atleast, she thought it was a nightmare. She gently scratched her untidy hair as she thought to herself. What was it again? She tried to recall, but the awkward emotion grew too powerful and the dream slowly began to fade. She wondered but the memory failed to return, only the feeling increased. She threw herself on her bed and looked at the blue tint of light that came from the full moon, onto the white sheets of her bed and pillow. She couldn't catch her sleep back but she knew she had to try. She closed her eyes shut hoping to get lost in sleep._

_Morning came. And Ariana was pleased to have finally seen the dawnlight slowly creep into her window. She only slept a few hours after having woken up from her odd dream. But the morning washed away her wonders. It was a new refreshing day and she felt today would be exciting. She had plans on meeting some friends today where they'll hang out for the whole time, then end the night with dinner at a fancy restaurant. She slid out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to get ready._

_Walking through a nice neighborhood where everything was kept orginized and lawn was always cut, Ariana crossed the street heading to her friends house. It was just as cosy looking as its surroundings. She stood at the threashold and rang the doorbell. She smiled at the person who quickly attended her at the door. "Hello, Mrs. Etherage." "Oh! Ariana! come in! Holly will be there soon." Ariana walked in slowly. She's known Holly for years but this was the first time she has ever been in her house. It was very neat to perfection. Orginised and it had a scent of freshly cleanness.Ariana made herself comfortable on the sofa as she awaited her friend._


	3. The Meetup

Great." Ariana thought. "another dance party." She sat alone at a table for four with a wine glass in her hand. Her dress was in black and her hair neatly done yet she didn't really look forward to this 'gathering' that her friends invited her to surreptitiousley. She knew they were trying to hook her up with a blind date. She looked up to the face of her friend Jack, who was grinning broadly as he took a seat.She always thought he had a smile of a joker. He of course, came accompaniedbyRubella, who was a good friend of Ariana, and a lover to him.

"Hello,Jack... Rubella.." Ariana said calmly with a slight smile.

"No sign of 'em yet?"Jackgrinned, refering to 'her date.'

"No... no ones come yet..." Ariana looked uninterested as the people began to slowly step into the dance floor and spice up the party. Nearly half an hour had passed and all they practically did was talk and drink wine. Ariana wasn't hungry, she was rather uncomfortable. As Jack talked avidly, to she and a very distracted Rubella. Ariana noticed someone walk in the party who looked out of place. Everyone was well dressed looking their best but this guy was simply dressed regularly. And he seemed rather timid as well.

Slowly, she watched asthehespotted Jack and slowly walked up to him. "Jack... " he said with a look of concern. "I must tell you... I-" but the stranger was quickly interrupted Jack who seemed to have alittle too much wine and introduced Ariana to him. "Ariana... this is Remus... Remus... my dear friend... Ariana. Some people call him Moony" Jack added in a whisper and a wink.

Remus and Ariana both exchanged shy smiles. Was this the guy? Oh boy.

"Jack, huney... I think this is a song we can both enjoy.." The voice of Rubella came in as she seducively rubbed his shoulders and slowly lured him into the dance floor. "I...I-I'll be back..." he said distractedly to Ariana and her new companion. Remus took a seat looking rather worried as he awaited Jack's return, and soon found Ariana looking intently at him. This made him feel uncomfortable. "Would you like a glass of wine?"she offered,a slight smile on the side of her face.

"Oh...uh... ahem. No. No thank you. I only-"

"Should we dance?" Ariana asked, watching her two best friends dancing lovingly. She hadn't noticed she interrupted him.


	4. The Mixup Mistake

Remus couldn't tell if he had gone pale or was blushing at this offer. 'Why would she want to dance? She didn't even know him. Was this a joke his friends were playing on him? This question took him off guard as he never had the guts to ask a pretty girl out.

"Uh... no thank you." He found himself declining.

Ariana grinned slyly. Shy guys were her type, they were usually so respectful. "Oh... come on..." she said flirtatiousley, slowly getting up and tugging him gently by the arm. Seeing that she couldn't overcome his desicion she added softly "don't be a meany... Moony." she winked, and was finally able to pull him to his feet and to the dance floor.

Placing his hands on her waist she could easilyfeel his discomfort. A small giggle escaped her as she placed her arms on his shoulder and rested her head on his chest.

This guy acted as though he didn't come prepared or something. What was up with that? "So..."She slowly broke the silence.She found she was also leading the slow dance."You don't dateoften do you?" she gentle touched the locks of hair that reached to his neck.

"No... I... I don't." He replied uneasily.

She smiled kindly and slightly chuckled to herself as sherested her head on his chest. As they gently moved, she could feel his heart beat quite rapidly. Why was he so nervous. Was this like, his first date or something? He acted as though this was unexpected. Was she being too forward? Wow. talk about old fashioned.

She quickly lifted her head and looked up at him, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Shall we go for a walk outside, perhaps?" She asked. Remus looked about himself, seeing how crowded it was and he nodded once.

Ariana was pleased and walked off, pulling her 'date' by hand.


	5. Mr Romulous

The dance song finally ended about a minute after they had left.

Jack and Rubella returned to their table where they found a very stern, darkly handsome young man seated. His cold clear eyes narrowed at them as though displeased.

"Hello, Romulous!" Jack said in his normal cheery tone.

"Where's Ari?" Rubella inquired, looking around herself.

"That is exactly what I've been wondering myself." Romulous replied darkly.

"You mean?" Rubella started.

"She was here a minute ago..." Jack cut in for her.

"Restroom perhaps?" Rubella suggested.

Romulous' eyes went to the half empty glass of wine Ariana had sipped. It had her lipstick marks on the sipping edge so he knew she had been here. But where was she now? He looked at the dance floor, "Is she dancing with someone else perhaps?" he asked.

Jack searched the crowd with his eyes. "Doubt it." he added. "Ruby, please search the bathroom, Love."

"Sure, Hun."


	6. Being Outside

Outside, Ariana laced her fingers with Remus' and spoke in a soft, kind tone. "Remus, look," She stopped walking to face him. "I want you to know that although I acknowledgeyour shyness and know you're the respectful type, somehow... your personality has made me fond of you... we may not know each other but I feel this just might work out, between the two of us.." Her free hand was now lightly touching the hand he had laced with hers.

"Most guys meet areoften just too forward once they date me... but you... " she smiled. "You're perect... please give me a chance. If you want I'll take it nice and slow."

Her eyes darted away from his to the ground. She feltshy herselfnow, he wasn't exactly easy to get through for some reason. She awaited his reply, perhaps a tone of comforting?

"I... I'm sorry, Ariana. But this was too quick. I...never expected..." He hesitated. "Don't get me wrong... you're very... pretty ...and kind... but... I.." He gently pulled his hand from hers and sadly walked off shaking his head slowly. Was this some kind of strange dream torturing him emotionally.

Ariana felt tears form in her eyes uncontrollably. She was alone. She really liked him and it was rare when she took fancy to a guy. But why? Why did she like him? And why did he leave? What was going on! She felt depressed enough to fall on her knees, despite the cold ground. Her loose hair falling to her eyes as she sadly looked down. Her emotions were struck deeply with an arrow of surrow. She couldn't believe this night.

"Ari?" She heard the familiar voice of a concerned Rubella. Ariana turned half her body to face her friend, then got up. "What happened?" Rubella asked, seeing Ariana's teary eyes. She had never seen Ariana cry in her life. Ever. What was the change?


	7. Mixup number two

"Nothing... Nothing. Please, forget it." Ariana blinked her tears back. Rubella had decided not to persue the subject and remembered why she had come out. "I was looking all over for you... I checked the crowd, the ladies room, and just now I simply came out to check to see if your car was still parked here... and found y, Look, Jack has someone he wants you to meet."

"No..." Ariana quickly said promptly, her voice trembling with a threat of some tears.

"But... Ari!" Rubella called after her.

"Ariana had dashed as fast as she could run in her high heels and made it to her car, taking the keys from her purse she opened the door, started the engine and waved a quick good-bye to her perplexed friend. Rubella just stood there, watching Ariana drive off with no explination. What was going on?

"She left." Rubella's statement was clear and heard when she returned.

"She what!" Romulous said in a calm yet threatening tone. Raising an eyebrow.

Rubella and Jack both exchanged looks of discomfort and fear.

"Now, now Rome... try to-" Jack began but was interrupted.

"Explain yourself, Rubella..." Romulous continued.

Rubella hesitated for a moment. "She... seemed distraught... I believe she was... crying. Then she ran off..."

"Really?" Jack asked in wonder.

Romulous zoned out in thought. His face still stern and strict as he pondered.

"Rome..." Jack's voice broke Romulous' deep thinking. "Perhaps she was hurt at the thought of your not coming to the date. She must have really been eager to meet you..."

"Ohh...yeah!" Rubella said softly as if it had dawned on her. "Of course."

"What does she look like?" Romulous asked curious to see how she appeared.

"Oh-wait." Rubella said, digging in her purse to take her wallet out, where she kept a small photo of herself, Jack and Ariana posing as good friends.

"This is she.." Rubella said,flashing the photo to Romulous. He silently looked at it, his eyes set. "Hmm..." he said sternly. "She is pleasing to the eye. Perhaps we may arrange another meetup?"

"That'd be great!" Jack brightly stated. "That should brighten her day."


	8. Aftermath

But far from bright was Ariana's night. She turned the key in the lock to her apartment and ran off to the bathroom, leaving her parents curious with her chosen actions.She placedthe lock to secure her privacy and turned the bathtub lever to full extent. The water rushed roughly which suited herperfectly since it muffled her sobs as she freely let go.

Her parents were deeply concerned, but as her mother attempted to go to the door, she found her husband objecting. "You know how our daughter is..." he said sagely. "She'll tell us nothing." His wife sighed. "I wish she wouldnt keep to herself so much."

She had been crying for quite some time as she could see the tub filling quite high with flowing water. She finally stopped the running faucet and felt the water with her hand. What luck! It was a temperature she could bare. Rather hot, but bareable.

She might as well bathe, so's the water wouldn't go to waste. She slowly slid her clothing off her skin and dipped into the water where she'd relax. After five minutes, the water was allowing her to think straight. Why cry over a complete stranger? What kind of chemistry did he posses that attracted her so? She needed to find him. Somehow.

She gently rested the back of her head on the rim as she soaked.

_Remus._ "Mmm..." even his name was perfect.


	9. continued Aftermath

The sun slowly crept into her window, peeking into the room as its gentle rays of light touched her face. She awoke, blinking a few times to to vanish her tiredness. Getting up, she looked at the time: 9:30 am. Breakfast was ready. .. she needed to change from her sleeping gown to her clothes, maybe she could visit her friends to explain for her silly actions. Yawning, she pulled herself to her carpet slippers and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Her father sat at the tablereading the newspaper. She couldn't even see his face as he readbehind it.

"Mornin' Dear." Her mother came in.

"Hey Mom." Ariana greeted dully before taking a bite of her toast. Her thoughts were at wander, and she knew why.It was that Remus guy again, she couldn't get him off her mind.So she willfully decided, they were _not_ meant to be. Her face was set to her thoughts and she nodded once determinedly. Her mother spotted this and asked about Ariana's well being.

"I'm alright Mom..." Ariana said quickly before getting up from the table and attempting to make a dash.

"Ari-" Her Father's voice came in.

"yeah, Dad?" She stopped.

"Your friends called in last night to check up on you while you were busy bathing. They wish to speak to you at 10:30 amwhere you usually hang out.


	10. The Ravenous

The Ravenous was a teenage hangout where you usually spotted Ariana and her group. There, teens were provided with fast food, a peaceful place to 'chill', and a small section to buy clothes and jewlery of the latest fashion.

But far from peaceful was thehangout of Ravenous, it was loud, active, alive and content. Ariana sipped her chocolate shake from a straw as she awaited at a tableof fourseats. Shortly, she spotted Rubella and Jack walk in. Rubella quickly caught Ariana's eye and waves avidly at her before drawing Jack's attention and leading him to the table.

"Hey guys," Ariana started.

Jack had his usual joker smile as he replied "Hi."

Rubella smiled kindly at Ariana. "I'll get us some shakes as well." she told Jack before being excused.

Ariana calmly sipped before spotting Jack staring avidly at her. She stopped, blinked once, and gave him a curious look.

"He wants to see you again you know..." Jack said, knowing this would brighten up her day.

Ariana tried to register what he was talking about and suddenly understood.

"You didn't have to leave so emotionally." Jack continued. "When he came, he was disappointed to see you had left... He said you were very pretty and wanted to give you a second chance.."

'He came back?' Ariana thought to herself. This was enough to light Ariana's eyes into a glimmer as she thought. "Really?" she scarcely said, more like a whisper.

Jacks' grin broadened. "Indeed."

Rubella placed two cups on the table and took a seat, completely unaware of the cause for Ariana's facial expression.

"She's going on a second date with Mr. Handsome." Jack explained to Rubella's questioning look.

Rubella smiled quite pleased at her friend.

However, Ariana suddenly frowned. _Mr Handsome?_ Were they making fun of her? Remus wasn't exactly what one would call handsome. He was decent looking, but handsome was too exaggerated. He wasn't exactly a male model.

She suddenly felt discomfort and her companions felt she was once again, keeping to herself.

"Ari?" Rubella asked but Jack interrupted.

"So how about tonight? Seven o clock, at that fancy french restaurant 'Mon Ami'?"

Ariana secretly imagined she and Remus in such a romantic atmosphere. Mon Ami may have meant 'my friend' in french, but most of the people who went there were most certainly more than friends.

"Alright..." Ariana said calmly, getting up to leave. "I'll see you guys later... i need to be alone..."

Ariana hated the slightest feeling of discomfort in her chest, she was as sensitive as a hippogrif and with her wand at hand, just as dangerous. She had to leave before he anger whelmed up inside her and she ended up hating her friends.

She planned on going to the Mall. surely that would keep her mind of negative things.


End file.
